


pulled

by bulletbulletbullet



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kang Younghyun | Young K, Top Kim Seungmin, this is way softer than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbulletbullet/pseuds/bulletbulletbullet
Summary: “Is baby embarrassed?” Brian’s voice sent heat shooting down Minho’s spine, his stomach flipping pleasantly. “You’re so cute, Lino-yah. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” One of Brian’s hands slid up Minho’s back to wrap around one messy pigtail; he tugged, and Minho had to stifle a moan against the skin of Brian’s neck.Fuck, why was this turning him on so much?Seungmin was in the doorway that led back towards the studio, peering out into the hall, eyes narrowed as he considered their options.He turned back to them, his mouth curling up as he took in Minho’s flushed face. “Come on.”
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Seungmin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	pulled

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely inspired by the time Minho had to put his hair in pigtails for the Dekira dare a few weeks ago. I tweeted about Brian helping Minho put his hair into the pigtails, and then I tweeted about Seungmin and Brian fucking an embarrassed post-dare Minho and I have too many enablers on twitter, so here we are.

Minho pouted, nose wrinkled up in distaste, staring up at Brian. “I hate this.”

Brian bit back a smile, reaching up to brush half of Minho’s hair back, working his fingers through it as Seungmin held out a hair tie towards them.

“I’ll _kill_ you if you pull my hair.”

“Mmhmm,” came Brian’s distracted response, too focused on getting the first pigtail secured to pay Minho’s temper tantrum any mind.

“That’s a lie, hyung. He _likes_ it.” Seungmin grinned, holding out the second hair tie. Minho’s pout turned into a full scowl, but Brian held his head still, his hands in Minho’s hair, keeping him from turning towards Seungmin with a retort.

Once the second pigtail was complete, Brian stepped back to observe the finished product.

He and Seungmin moved to stand side by side, staring at Minho so intently that he felt like he was on display, an insect pinned to a board. Seungmin tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed, and Minho fought the urge to ball his hands into fists at his sides - not that anyone would know, what with said hands absolutely drowning in the sleeves of his pastel sweater.

“They’re kind of crooked, hyung.”

Brian rolled his eyes, elbowing Seungmin gently. “I think they’re _cute_.”

Minho had to fight down a blush at Brian’s tone. “I hate you both,” he snapped, reaching a hand out to take Seungmin’s phone.

The dare was easy, really; it would be over in thirty seconds, and it was mostly painless, except for the way Brian and Seungmin were looking at him from behind the phone, mischief glinting in both pairs of dark eyes. He finished the video and shoved Seungmin’s phone back at him.

Minho reached up, desperate to pull the hair ties out and end his misery, but Brian’s hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

“ _Hyung_.” It was a drawn out whine, Minho tugging against Brian’s hold on his wrist, but Brian didn’t let him go. Minho could feel his blush returning full-force, spreading over his cheeks, surely turning his ears red. He whined again, a wordless, pathetic sound, and pressed forward to hide his face in the crook of Brian’s neck. Brian dropped his wrist and wrapped Minho up in his arms, laughing lowly in Minho’s ear.

“Is baby _embarrassed_?” Brian’s voice sent heat shooting down Minho’s spine, his stomach flipping pleasantly. “You’re so _cute_ , Lino-yah. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” One of Brian’s hands slid up Minho’s back to wrap around one messy pigtail; he tugged, and Minho had to stifle a moan against the skin of Brian’s neck. _Fuck_ , why was this turning him on so much?

He pulled back, praying that no one had heard any of _that_ , and was relieved to find that any staff who had been lingering around were gone, probably outside to smoke or call their drivers; Seungmin was in the doorway that led back towards the studio, peering out into the hall, eyes narrowed as he considered their options.

He turned back to them, his mouth curling up as he took in Minho’s flushed face. “Come on.”

Brian herded Minho towards where Seungmin was waiting for them; once the coast was clear, he snagged Minho’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he led them down the empty hallway, back past the studio, further and further from the lobby where their various managers and drivers would be waiting momentarily, around a corner towards the restrooms.

They probably had twenty minutes before anyone started actively looking for them. Maybe.

Seungmin pushed at a door that Minho hadn’t paid any attention to before, sighing with relief when it opened.

It was a small studio - much, much smaller than the one they always broadcasted from, just two sides of a booth, really. They were in the production side, various pieces of equipment sitting dark on a counter that ran underneath the window into the studio side. Seungmin tugged the door shut behind them, clicking the lock while Brian found a switch, turning on the strip of lights just above the equipment. It was enough light for them to see each other by, but not enough to alert anyone to their presence - hopefully.

Seungmin tugged Minho back towards him by the hips, manhandling him until he had Minho’s back pressed against the door, his hands slipping under the hem of the oversized sweater to pin him in place as Seungmin studied him. His eyes were sharp, moving over Minho’s body, up to his face, and then higher, studying Minho’s humiliating hairstyle. The way he was looking at the pigtails had Minho blushing all over again, the shame only serving to heighten his arousal.

Minho huffed out an impatient little breath, fidgeting against the door for a moment before Seungmin’s eyes finally met his again. His fingertips pressed into Minho’s skin as he leaned in, kissing Minho like it had been too long since they’d last done this. His teeth were sharp as they nipped at Minho’s bottom lip and Minho gasped, trying to press his hips closer to Seungmin’s to no avail, Seungmin’s hands holding him firmly in place.

They didn’t stop kissing until Brian cleared his throat, though the way he laughed as they sprung apart was warm with affection.

He was sitting in the studio’s lone rolling chair, pushed back against the far wall of the narrow room. He reached down with one hand and undid the button on his jeans, his mouth curling into a smirk when Minho met his eyes; Minho all but shoved Seungmin out of the way, scrambling over to drop to the floor in front of Brian without preamble. He could hear Seungmin laughing behind him.

“God, you’re such a slut.” Seungmin’s words shot straight to Minho’s dick, already straining against his jeans. Minho could feel his skin heating as Brian’s hand cradled his cheek, fingers grazing over the reddened shell of his ear. “Go on, Lino-hyung,” Seungmin added, his voice closer as he knelt behind Minho on the floor, “hyung’s dick isn’t going to suck itself.”

Minho reached up with eager fingers to unzip Brian’s pants, tugging them down enough to pull Brian’s cock out. He wrapped his fingers around it, sliding up to swipe his thumb over the head as Brian hissed above him, precum easing the slide of his hand back down to the base.

Seungmin tugged at his hips and Minho let himself be moved, pulled up onto his knees so that Seungmin could reach under him to palm Minho’s bulge. He had to grab Brian’s thigh with his free hand to keep his balance, and he dug his fingertips into the flesh just to hear him moan. Seungmin unbuckled Minho’s belt, making quick work of his pants, tugging them down Minho’s thighs, squeezing at the curve of Minho’s ass as Minho tipped forward and wrapped his lips around Brian’s cock.

He could hear the telltale crinkle of Seungmin pulling a condom out of his pocket behind him, followed by the plasticky click of a bottle of lube being opened, Seungmin’s fingers brushing against him as he sunk down further, swirling his tongue around Brian. Brian moaned again, louder, the sound sending a rush of heat through Minho’s body.

Brian reached out and grabbed onto Minho’s pigtails; Seungmin pressed a finger into him at the same time. Minho would have cried out if his mouth wasn’t full, everything suddenly too much and not enough at the same time. He tried to focus on Brian, on working his mouth over his cock, taking him deep enough to brush the back of his throat, but it was a struggle not to push back against Seungmin as he worked a second finger into Minho and twisted them in a way that had him seeing stars.

Around the time three fingers pressed against Minho’s prostate, he had to pull off of Brian’s dick, pressing his forehead to Brian’s thigh as he gasped and moaned.

“Seungminnie, _please_ ,” he begged, frantic, his dick twitching as Brian tugged at his hair to lift Minho’s face, forcing him to look up at Brian through teary eyes, his cheek resting against the denim of Brian’s jeans. “ _Please_ , hyung, tell him to fuck me - ah, _shit_ , _please_.”

Minho knew he was a mess, and the humiliation of the entire situation was only making it worse, his stomach twisting in pleasurable knots. Brian’s eyes slid off of Minho’s face, looking to Seungmin - Minho could feel the head of Seungmin’s cock brushing against his hole, but Brian’s hold on his hair and Seungmin’s hands on his hips held him immobile between them.

“ _Seungminnie_.” Minho’s voice was a broken whimper, and Seungmin leaned across his back to press a kiss to the flushed skin of his cheek as Brian watched them.

“Only because you begged,” Seungmin finally replied, his voice a harsh whisper, and then he slammed into Minho roughly, sliding home as Minho keened. Brian tugged at his hair again, and Minho looked up at him, panting as Seungmin started to thrust into him.

“Pretty baby,” he cooed, grinning as Minho’s blush darkened. “Can I fuck your mouth?” Minho nodded eagerly, bracing both hands on Brian’s thighs as he opened his mouth to let his tongue loll out, enjoying the way Brian’s pupils dilated, muttering a curse under his breath before he used Minho’s hair to pull him back onto his cock. Minho relaxed his throat and let Brian tug him up and down, his fingers tightening in Minho’s hair, tangled in the goddamned pigtails.

Seungmin tightened his hold on Minho’s hips and speed up; Brian cradled Minho’s head in both hands and lifted his hips off of the chair, fucking up into Minho’s mouth and throat. Minho loved it, all of it; the filthy sounds of skin on skin as they filled him up, fucking him on the floor of the darkened broadcast studio; the desperate way they were both moving, racing against the clock; Brian’s moans, stifled as he bit his bottom lip; Seungmin’s panted breaths behind him, his fingers digging into Minho’s skin hard enough to bruise.

Brian was first, hips stuttering before he went still, holding Minho in place as he came down his throat - Minho sucked him dry as best he could with Seungmin still pounding into him, swallowing it all before he pulled off and slid down out of Brian’s lap and onto his elbows on the floor, his fingers scrabbling for purchase, the sleeves of his sweater sliding over his hands as Seungmin fucked him even harder.

It only took a few more thrusts, and then Seungmin was coming too, hips moving through it, fucking Minho until he couldn’t anymore.

He pulled out after a moment, scooting back from Minho, ostensibly to find a trash can for the condom. Minho lay on the floor, panting, listening to the crumple of paper as Seungmin buried the condom in whatever bin he’d found, to the sound of Brian and Seungmin zipping themselves back up. Minho waited, unmoving, his cock painfully hard.

Seungmin shuffled back over, leaning down to wrap his arms around Minho and tug him up; Brian pressed his legs together so that they could settle Minho onto his lap, his legs on either side of Brian’s, dangling awkwardly with the way his jeans were still half on, but they managed it.

Brian tugged him close and Seungmin followed so that they were caging him between them. Minho reached out instinctively, wanting to grasp at Brian’s jacket, but Seungmin caught his wrists and pulled them back, pinning Minho’s arms down at his sides. Minho struggled fruitlessly for a moment, but Seungmin held firm, his mocking laughter sending a fresh wave of arousal down Minho’s spine.

Minho pouted at Brian, who humored him for a moment, leaning in to kiss Minho messily, licking into his mouth and letting Minho suck at his tongue before he pulled back, grinning when Minho whined at the loss.

Brian’s hands slid under the hem of Minho’s sweater, pushing it up out of the way so that he could get to Minho’s cock where it was resting against his stomach, flushed and leaking. He wrapped one hand around it as Minho moaned, keeping the sweater out of the way with the other. Seungmin adjusted his stance behind Minho so that he could keep hold of his wrists while leaning down to murmur in his ear.

“God, hyung, you’re so _sensitive_ , all worked up because we fucked you in the station.” Minho shuddered, holding back a whimper as Brian worked his hand over the head of his dick, copious precum easing the slide of his hand. “Did you like having us both at once?” Minho nodded, helpless, hips twitching as Brian’s hand sped up. “Did you like having hyung pull your hair while he fucked your face?” Minho couldn’t suppress his whine at that, and Seungmin chuckled. “I _knew_ you loved it. You love looking so cute and innocent and letting us treat you like the whore you are, huh?”

It was too much - Brian’s hand on his cock, Seungmin’s words cutting him to the core - and Minho was so close he could hardly stand it.

“Does our pretty baby want to come?” Minho nodded at Brian frantically, his mouth dropping open, Brian’s voice calling him _theirs_ pushing him closer to the edge.

“Please, hyung, please - oh god pleaseplease _please_ …”

They both ignored him; Seungmin leaned down over his shoulder to kiss Brian as Brian twisted his wrist and pressed his thumb into the head of Minho’s cock, and that was it - Minho’s orgasm slammed into him, his whole body jerking on Brian’s lap, his head thrown back against Seungmin’s chest.

When he finally blinked his eyes open, Seungmin was holding Brian by the wrist, licking his hand clean, and Minho had to bite his lip to keep from making what he knew would be an embarrassing noise at the sight.

Seungmin dropped Brian’s wrist and slid his hands into Minho’s hair, tugging the hair ties out as Minho sighed. He nudged Minho forward and Minho went willingly, wrapping his hands around the lapels of Brian’s jacket and kissing him again, softer and slower as Seungmin’s fingers worked over his scalp.

Their phones all buzzed at the same time, forcing them apart; Seungmin helped Minho climb off of Brian’s lap so that he could tug his pants back up.

“I’m sure we all look _very_ presentable,” Minho groused, reaching up in a pointless attempt at working his hair back into some semblance of normalcy.

“You really think they don’t know where we are, hyung?”

Brian just laughed at them both, clicking the light back off as Seungmin opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to finish my Minchanhyun wip before I got to 2minhyun, but here we are. Am I working my way up to writing Young K/every Stray Kids member? Maybe.
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter (nsfw) [@bulletfic](https://twitter.com/bulletfic).


End file.
